Ice Roses
by Ghostpirates
Summary: Marluxia's an annoying bastard and Vexen gets revenge, but it turns out to be less revenge and more ranting. I guess that's a good summary? Oh well, it's WAY better than it sounds. Contains a hint of shounenai and some cursing. MarlyVex


_Author's Note_

_Hellloooo. :D I finally decided to post this because I was bored. I wrote this for my friends because I had nothing better to do and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. -.- So yeah, random fic. Read and enjoy. And no flames. They will be laughed at and then deleted. Seriously. (Or rudely replied to THEN deleted. Whichever one...)_

**Ice Roses**

IV stalked through the halls of Castle Oblivion, muttering furiously. He had just been to see XI to inform him that Sora had finally arrived. Of course, he then went on to offer suggestions of how to capture the boy, but XI had shut him up by saying he didn't need any help. Vexen had stormed out of the room angrily.

_Just because he's in charge, he thinks he doesn't need anyone's opinion, _Vexen vented to himself. _I'm far superior to him and he looks down on me. All of them do. _The Chilly Academic was beyond furious. He wanted to get revenge on Marluxia.

"That's it!" he exclaimed out loud suddenly. "It's perfect."

He laughed evilly and walked away down the corridor.

--------

The Graceful Assassin sighed as he watched IV stomp loudly out of the room. He did that every time they spoke. It was getting tiring. Of course, he would have gone after him, but he had to greet the new arrival to the castle.

--------

Vexen teleported to the top floor of Castle Oblivion, fully intent upon succeeding with his plan. He would do something that Marluxia would hate, and probably the only thing that would manage to annoy the pink-haired man.

He looked left and right and then behind him. No one was on the floor. He approached the door slowly, keeping very quiet. The blonde cautiously reached out and opened the door, entering quickly and closing the door.

Vexen smirked as he looked around him. He was surrounded my hundreds of flowers, all different colors and varieties. This plan would definitely work.

--------

Marluxia smiled as he walked into his room on the top floor. He had just gone to see Sora, and was glad to say the boy didn't seem to be that smart. He would be easy to beat.

As he closed the door and turned around, he stopped dead. His mouth hung open as he looked around. The whole room was covered in ice. Every flower was frozen down to its roots.

It finally registered in Marluxia's mind that it was below freezing. The room was like a giant freezer. He hurriedly left the room before he got frost bite, or worse.

_My flowers! Who could have done this?!_ Marluxia thought furiously, his mind going through th short list of people in the castle. And it stopped on the only one who had the element of ice.

_Vexen._

--------

Vexen smirked as he walked towards the basement levels. In his mind he was laughing maniacally at his genius. Marluxia would learn that disregarding his rank wasn't a good idea.

He had a sudden thought and turned away from the door her was about to go through, instead heading toward the library. The only thing that could make this day better was a nice, peaceful book.

--------

Zexion sighed, not even bothering to look up as Marluxia burst through the door. He did look up when the pink-haired man slammed a hand down on the table he was currently sitting at.

"_Where_ is Vexen," the Graceful Assassin said venomously. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Zexion looked at his infuriated face before sniffing the air quickly.

"Library," he answered in a bored tone.

Before he could say anything else (not like he wanted to), Marluxia stormed out of the room.

--------

Vexen looked up from his book as he heard the door open. He couldn't see who it was at first because the door was blocked by the back of the couch, but he found out who it was after a second.

"Hello, Vexen," Marluxia said casually.

Vexen glared up at the man. "Greetings, XI." _He shouldn't talk to me like we're friends. The bastard._ "Did you say hello to our guest?"

"I did, and after I went to go check on my flowers," the Graceful Assassin paused for a second. "And can you guess what I found?"

The blonde's eyes widened a fraction at the glare he recieved. "I have no idea," he answered calmly.

"A room full of," Marluxia started as he summoned his weapon from the darkness. "Ice."

The scythe sliced through the air towards Vexen and was met with the sound of metal on metal. The Chilly Academic had managed to summon his shield at the last moment.

The pink-haired man pulled back his scythe and jumped backwards, rushing forward a second later. He brought down his scythe quickly, but Vexen jumped to the side. The couch was slashed in half.

Marluxia looked up, breathing heavily, the head of his weapon halfway into the back of the piece of furniture. The door was left open as the tail of Vexen's coat whipped out of sight down the hall and around the corner.

He growled and pulled his weapon from the annoying object. He would get Vexen, he would.

Marluxia smirked as he took off after the blonde.

--------

Axel entered the hallway and closed the door. He went to turn around and was immediately run in to. Looking behind him as he rubbed his back, he saw Vexen sitting on the floor, shield by his side.

"Watch where you're going," Axel said as he stood up.

The blonde looked up and started to get up as well. "Sorry, VIII." He dusted himself off and hurried past the red-head.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames looked after him quizically. IV NEVER said sorry. To anyone.

_Oh well._ The pyro dismissed it as a mishap and turned around again, nearly hitting someone else. The person sidestepped him at the last second.

"Axel, have you seen Vexen?" Marluxia looked like he was going to kill something, and he sure didn't want to be it. He pointed the way he had gone and watched the pinknette stalk down the hall, scythe raised.

The flame wielder raised an eyebrow and shrugged, looking over his shoulder before actually turning around and walking off.

--------

Larxene was sharpening her nails as IV ran into the room. She looked up from her task and shot him a questioning, but annoyed, look. He disregarded it as he tried to regain his breath.

Once he had recharged his stamina, he took off across the room, towards another door. Vexen slammed it shut as he left.

The Savage Nymph shrugged, much as Axel had done, and went back to her task.

--------

Marluxia sighed angrily, dropping his scythe and watching it disappear. He opened a dark portal and stepped in.

--------

In another part of the castle, Vexen was stepping through another portal. He had managed to lose Marluxia, for now.

The blonde looked around before heading towards the only door. _Maybe this plan wasn't the best._ Vexen was getting worried. He hadn't thought Marluxia would actually chase him through five floors of Castle Oblivion. The smart thing would have been to call Axel and defrost the flowers.

_But of course, XI is and idiot._ He sighed as he entered the room, closing the door and looking up.

"Found you."

--------

The Graceful Assassin entered the basement levels for the secong time. This time Lexaeus was sitting with Zexion, who was reading. He looked up when Marluxia approached.

"Top floor," he asnwered automatically. VI then went back to reaidng his book, completely ignoring him.

The pink-haired man opened a portal, stepping into it and emerging in his frozen room. He was so angry this time, he didn't even feel the cold.

He summoned his scythe and waited for Vexen to come through the door. He would kill him. NOBODY touched his flowers.

His scythe raised as he saw the door start to open. The blonde appeared, scowling, looking as though he was in deep thought. IV closed the door behind him and looked up, eyes widening.

"Found you," the Assassin said in a voice that promised death.

He rushed towards Vexen, who managed to summon his shield at the last second, blocking the attack.

"Why didn't you just get VIII to defrost your stupid flowers instead of wasting time hunting me down? You could have been tending them hours ago," he snarled at the scythe-wielder.

Marluxia blinked stupidly. Why hadn't he? _But nevermind that, there's a much better question._

"Why are you even is here?"

Vexen thought for a second. _Why'd I come in here again? Oh, yes. Of course._

"I came here to fix your flowers," he mumbled, uncharacteristicly.

"What?"

"Well, it's only plausible that since I'm the one who froze them, I can _un_freeze them. I mean, it is my power and you want them back--"

The blonde was cut off as Marluxia knocked the shield out of his loose grasp, the object flying to the side and disappearing. Vexen looked after it, not even bothering to call it back to him.

"I _meant_, why were you going to fix them when you were the one who did this?" he snapped, motioning to the frozen room.

"Becuase I didn't think you'd be that much of a moron and chase me up and down the place! Now move."

The Chilly Academic pushed the Assassin out of the way, standing a foot away from the frozen mass. He concentrated for a second and the ice started to melt and evaporate. A minute later, eveything was back to normal. The blonde turned around, seeing Marluxia banishing his weapon and walking over. Vexen was about to say something, but he never got the chance.

--------

Axel, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Zexion sat around a table in one of the rooms on the upper floors of the castle. Everything was quiet, until Axel opened his mouth.

"Where're Marluxia and Vexen?"

Zexion sniffed the air, answering. "Top floor."

"Oh. They were acting wierd earlier. Wonder what they're doing now... Male bonding?"

"Is _that_ what you guys call it now?" Larxene asked as she stood up and headed towards the door.

As she left, the three looked at each other questioningly.

--------

_What. The. Hell._ Vexen looked up, finding the Graceful Assassin's face about a mere inch from his own. _Graceful. My. Ass._ Marluxia was probably the least graceful person he knew right now.

The idiot tripped over a root. A ROOT. _This is all that flowers fault. I know it is. Yeah, it did that on purpose. I'm onto you flower. _Vexen glared over Marluxia's shoulder at an innocent root peeking out of the floor.

They stayed like that, Marluxia just lying there while Vexen glared at the offending plant, before the pinknette finally spoke.

"Why'd you do that in the first place?" he asked quietly, snapping the man out of his staring contest, and toying with a piece of the blonde's hair.

"Because you're an annoying bastard."

"Any better reasons?"

That prompted the blonde to start rambling. "You always think you're better just because Superior put you in charge. You and everyone else disregard my opinion and ignore my comments. I'm higher in rank-- stop that," he slapped the man's hand. "In rank than any of you. Just because you're in a higher position, you think you can disregard my rank and look down on me."

The blonde let out a long breath. Marluxia looked down at him, smirking. _I don't think that expression is good for my well-being._

"Well, I don't know about rank, but from my _position_, I have to look down on you."

Marluxia laughed at Vexen's wide-eyed look. He kissed the blonde lightly on the lips, stood up while taking the other with him, opened the door, and pushed the man out. Vexen looked dumbfounded as he stared at the closed door.

_What. The fuck. Just happened?_

--------

The next day, Vexen walked into the basement room of the castle. He sat down at the, deep in thought. When he looked down, something on the table glinted in the light. He picked it up, smiling.

It was a blood-red rose, covered in ice, making the light reflect onto the walls as a soft pink. A card lay beneath it. It read:

You missed this one. It's what made me fall.

_Author's Note_

_Lol. Kinda cheesy line at the end. Didn't really know how to end it, so I used the first thing that came to mind. Hope there wasn't any mistakes because I don't really have a beta or anything. Most of the time I don't make mistakes while I'm typing, but I was copying this from paper, so I probably made some. D: Hope you liked it. Review please. :3_

_And I know I should be working on my other story. I kinda got off-track, but the X-mas holidays are coming up, I have an idea, so it shouldn't be too long 'till a new chapter is posted. :D_

_MusicofFire_


End file.
